Pink And Green
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: It started out on a cloudy night Pidge heard a voice calling across galaxies. The next time Pidge hears the voice it's asking for help. What started out as a rescue mission may turn out different then planned. When Pidge meets Princess of Planet Sempri after the attack a bond is formed. Yuri and Yoai themes included
1. Hello?

**Disclaimer:** because i have to inform you of this might as well get it over with... I do not Own any form of Voltron and all credit for Ashiry go to my cousin I'm just borrowing her...

################################################################################################

Clouds floated through the night sky as a honey blonde teen with glasses adjusted their head phones. "Come on, come on I got you yesterday!", she growled playing with the setting again on her machine. A sigh escaped her when all that could be heard were the stars and they made some eerie sounds. The honey blonde looked to the sky her eyes tired but with a curious twinkle as she eyed the planet that she spotted days ago. Even Allura didn't know much about it must of been hidden for some time. A sigh left her as she slumped to the ground. "Was just a fluke huh? I'm not going to hear you again am I?", she asked sullenly the voice she heard yesterday still haunted her dreams in a good way she guessed. With a dejected look and a turn she started to clean up.

 _"...can... any... one... hear... me?"_ ,There it is the voice the voice from before. Her eyes light up like a star about to die.

"This is Pidge how can I help you?", Pidge says pressing the button on the head phones wide awake now.

 _" Some ...one ...any...one...please ...hear...me!"_ , the voice sounded desperate. Pidge narrowed her eyes and played with her settings.

"Can you hear me?", she asked.

 _"Oh...thank...god!...Who ..is ...this?',_ the voice asked.

"I'm Pidge. Who are you? What is wrong?",Pidge asked typing on the computer to try and make the voice clearer. It was all static and sounded like they were having a hard time speaking.

 _"I ..am..Ashiry..and..my..planet..is ..in..need..of..help.",_ Ashiry says. Pidge smiled so the voice she heard had been a girl awesome. She was almost there to getting a clear signal a few taps and she was sure it will be clear.

"You mean the green and orange one?', Pidge asked looking up at the sky back at the planet.

 _"Yes, can you help or not?"_ , Ashiry asked. Pidge winced just a little and smiled all right to the point she liked that and her signal now is clear as a bell.

"Yes, I can help you I am the green paladin of the Voltron force.", Pidge says and pushes a button setting off an alarm hoping to wake the others up.

 _"Voltron?...What's Voltron? You know what never mind just help us fast!"_ , Ashiry says as the others come into the room.

"Right we will be right there just hang on.", Pidge says turning to the others as the communication got cut off.

"Well I see you woke us up for a good reason.", Shiro says after he heard what Ashiry said. Pidge nodded glancing at the planet and points.

"It came from there we have to help her.", Pidge says.

"Easy Pidge , we'll save her or more like maybe you will", Lance says grinning wildly. Pidge raised an eye brow and was about to say something when Keith interrupted.

"What's that suppose to mean any way?!", Kieth says smacking the back of his head. Pidge nodded satisfied Lance paid for his stupidity.

"Any friend of Pidge is a friend of mine!", Hunk says grinning. Pidge smiled back then looked every one over.

"Come on then we got people to save!", Pidge says and makes her way to green lion leaving every one in the dust while the others exchanged glances.

"What was that?', Keith asked as he followed after.

"I all ready told you Pidge wants to play hero for this person.",Lance says following rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"I don't think so... I think this is just Pidge wanting to help a new friend." Hunk says thoughtfully as he followed the others.

"I think Hunk is right Pidge was asked directly for help. Maybe Pidge feels the need to help because of that alone.", Shiro says shaking his head as Lance rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine but when this turns out to be a hero thing don't come crying to me.", Lance says as he hops into Blue. Pidge sat in Green and glared at him.

"You know I could work on Blue Lion's weapons tomorrow.", Pidge threatened and the whole room went silent.

"...Fine I'll stop.", Lance says finally and every one sighs in relief. They arrive to see Galra attacking a small city well it looked small from this point.

"HOLY...! Are those dragons?!", Lance shouts through the coms. Pidge taped the view screen and her eyes widen.

"Yea those are dragons fighting the Galra.", Pidge says in a high voice.

"Breathe Pidge, breathe.", Hunk says sounding amused.

"Well mark this day down. We may want to tell our kids one day that we saw dragons.", Shiro says.

"...I'm going in...", Keith says breaking the mood but before he could reach the Galra ship something stopped him, a pink lion. "WHAT?! Alurra has some explaining to do!", he shouts pulling up

"...I'm going to see if the people are all right...', Pidge says edgy.

"HA! TOLD YA!" Lance says smugly over the coms.

"SHUT UP! The city looks damaged I'm just making sure the people are safe... which is by the way my job!", Pidg says rolling her eyes.

"What ever Romeo go get who ever it was you were talking to.", Lance says.

"KEITH!, SHIRO!",Pidge says shaking her head.

"I got the idiot.. Shiro I think Pink wants you to fight with her.", Keith says moving back to let Keith through. Pidge turned off her com and made her way to the planet.

###############################################################################################

 **Author's Note: h** ello and welcome to this story feel free to review, favorite, and follow have a nice day


	2. Hello Again

Pidge landed on the planet in Green she looked up to see Pink was doing most of the fighting. Not that she wasn't letting the boys have a chance that is. Pidge chuckled softly at the idea and gentle patted the consul of Green."All right I got my Voltcom on so if anyone needs me or if I need them.", Pidge says to Green as she gets out of her straps and out of the lion. With a nod to her partner she dashes to the nearest entrance. keeping close to the wall and low in order to avoid attention not that she so couldn't zap them or something she wanted to find the caller. After a while she stopped when a thought came to her. A soft groan escaped her as she sighed loudly. "I don't even know what she looks like.", Pidge says quietly face palming herself. With a quick shake of her head she kept moving down the hall turning when she peeked around a corner and saw Galra."What are they looking for?", she asked herself as she peeked around the throne room corner. She only saw one in the room so started to slowly edge forward maybe she could hear why the Galra attacked this planet. That was when two arms wrapped around her and a hand went over her mouth as she was pulled into a dark corner.

"What are you nuts?", a voice hissed in her ear and Pidge's eyes when wide as she gulped back a startled cry, it was her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?", the voice whispers taking the hand away.

"I'm Pidge of Voltron can..yo..uh let me go now?", Pidge asked blushing as the arms released her.

"Sorry Pidge, you can't be too careful. Wait your a girl? Cool!", Ashiry says Pidge can hear the smirk in her voice she turns around slowly. Brown eyes meet pink and Pidge was startle she never saw pink eyes unless Ashiry is blind, but she doubted that.

"Whoa! Does everyone here have pink eyes?", She asked as a tiny pink fuzzy dragon with blue eyes popped out behind Ashiry's blonde hair. "Wow, how cute!", Pidge says with a smile.

"Well that's actually a long story.", Ashiry laughs softly then grins widely. "That's Grey you can pet him if you want.", Ashiry says scratching the tiny dragon's chin. Pidge reached out and petted the dragon slowly not wanting to scare him Grey was probably the softest thing she ever petted in her life. Well the only thing she petted in her life that is..

"Baby?", Pidge asked slowly moving her hand away from the dragon.

"Yeep", Ashiry says popping the 'P' "Hatched not too long ago for a dragon that is. I'm glad that my people and dragon's get along so well.", She says with a smile.

"That's pretty cool.", Pidge says as boots advance down the hall and they both go silent as Pidge holds her weapons ready to zap if need be. "Looks like they decided to leave."Pidge says then peeks around the corner and nods. "Okay it's clear let's go.", Pidge says turning back to Ashiry.

"All right let's find my Father first he would like to know who came to Sempri's aid.", Ashiry says walking past Pidge and the paladin was about fifty percent sure that she got nudged by her. With a shake of her head she followed Ashiry down the hall.

"Well I wasn't alone my friends, the rest of the Voltron crew, helped me", Pidge says as she glance here and there all over the halls.

"What is Voltron any way?", Ashiry asked not turning back as she lead the way.

"Voltron is a robot that is created when our five lions combine together.", Pidge explains.

"... Lions? you guys have Lions? I thought our Guardian was the only one.", Ashiry says slowing down so they were walking side by side.

"You know what we thought our five were the only ones in the whole universe. Should've known better." ,Pidge laughed softly.

"Are your Lions pink too?', Ashiry asked. Pidge shook her head smiling.

"See my armor color? my Lion is green like my armor.", Pidge says tapping her thumb against her chest. "There is a red lion piloted by Keith, a yellow one piloted by Hunk, a black one by Shiro, and a blue one by Lance.", she says the last one narrowing her eyes just a little.

"Wow sounds like you got a lot of friends.", Ashiry says with a chuckle.

"...Yea, but none of them get me..", Pidge says "They are great and all, but for once i would like to talk about tech and not get a blank stare.", Pidge grumbles and Ashiri giggles.

"Maybe I can help with that? I'm pretty good with tech and I don't get lost when it's time to fix it.", Ashiri says walking backwards smiling.

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship.", Pidge quips with a smile and they both laugh as they reach a door and she knocks on it. The air felt real serious now the time for friendly chatter over as the door started to slide open revealing a king with worried looks.

"Father, meet Pidge one of the five Lion pilots that came to our aide.", Ashiry said and Pidge gulped her throat suddenly felt dry he was her Father it might of been better to have been captured by the Galra besides Allura she never meet royalty and didn't know how to act around them. With a soft gulp she took a step forward with her head up, eyes straight, and walked forward as if she had confidence after all first impressions were hard to kill.

################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** hellow and welcome to chapter two why are chapters coming out so fast for this? Let's just say I have been waiting a long time to borrow Ashiry so i am making the most out of my time with her. Any who review, fav, follow


	3. Meeting The King

Pidge felt nervous as she stepped forward. She began to half wish that the floor would swallow her. During this time the king watched her approach towards him with a passive look over as if measuring the young paladin. When Pidge reached him she bowed to be respectful because once again first impressions were hard to kill. The doors opened and the other members of her crew entered with a guard flanking each side.

"Are these the other four who came to our rescue?", the king asked in a soft tone, raising an eyebrow at the unconventional crew.

"Yes sir.", Pidge says standing straight as her team approached.

"So these are those who you were talking about?",Ashiry asks tipping her head curiously. Pidge glances at them real fast then looks at her and nods her head slowly.

"Yeah, they are." Lance was looking around pretending he was chill, Keith was eyeing every shadow as if it was going to drag him in, Hunk looked like he wanted to take a dragon home and was figuring out how, and Shiro stood at attention his eyes on the king.

"A PRINCESS REALLY PIDGE?!" Lance yells suddenly seeing Ashiry near Pidge. She held her head until she heard a loud smack and nodded once again, satisfied that Lance had been taken care of.

"Sorry your majesty we aren't quite sure what he has, but a good smack in the head always seems to cure whatever it is for a time.", Keith says as if this was an everyday occurrence. Except for meeting the king, it was actually. He gave Keith a long look the air felt heavy with silence.

"Be that as it may, I thank you all for rescuing us.", he says.

"Sir, may I ask you something?", Shiro asked

"Yes?", the king replied.

"Are these really dragons? How do you get along with them?', the black paladin looked around as dragons and humans walked in and out of the room.

"Yes, they are what Earthlings call dragons we ourselves have no other name for them so kept that name. That is a long story, my daughter Ashiry will show you around and explain if you will excuse me I would like to repair the city.", the king says waving his hand for them to follow his olny heir.

"Right this way, I'll give you all the grand tour, but first I think I should get a proper introduction hmmm? I am Ashiry.", she says

"Hunk"

"Shiro"

"Kieth'

"...Lance'

"And I know Pidge all ready, it's nice to meet all of you.", she says as Lance begins to wiggle his eyebrows and Keith raises a hand threateningly."I can see you all get along like siblings", Ashiry giggled.

"Well they are my family, well my space family.",Pidge says with a smile.

"oh, oh Shiro is so Space Dad!", Lance says as Keith raises a hand as if to smack him again, then stops.

"You know what that sounds about right.", the red paladin turned to look at their leader.

"That would make Coran Space Uncle wouldn't it?', Hunk asks.

"Following all your logic would make Allura Space Mom.", Pidge says adjusting her glasses.

"But...I'm...we're not...she...", was all Shiro could stutter and everyone laughs.

"I bet you are all hungry after all that fighting.", Ashiry says bringing the attention back to her Shiro sighed now the awkwardness left.

"Food? You bet ya!", Hunk says.

"Real edible food? Not space goo or whatever it is we eat?", Lance asked

"I'm sure it's fine, thank you please lead us.", Keith says.

"Well a growing kid gots to eat, why not?", Pidge says rolling her shoulders taking off her helmet followed by everyone else.

"Right food good idea guys we need to get our energy up to save the world.", Shiro says unknowingly soundly totally like a dad. Ashiry nodded with a smile.

"Great follow me and you will meet Sempri's greatest chief and be most honored guests at the royal table.", Ashiry lead the group forward.

"So..."

"Lance don't even start I can still play with Blue's weapons", Pidge hissed at him softly and he shrugged.

"Whatever...", he muttered and returned to the safty of the others. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You don't give up do you?', the red paladin asked.

"Nope.", Lance says simply making Keith shake his head.

"Here it is the home of our top chief, Incuso.", Ashiry says opening the door to reveal a large orange male dragon with red eyes.

"That's it, we are so dead.", Lance moaned fearfully.

"Relax Lance we saved her people I doubt we are going to become dinner and if we are I'll be ready.", Keith says coolly

"Guys, it's cooking something tasty I can smell it.", Hunk says drooling.

"Guys, don't bug him okay he's working leave and find a table", Shiro says all, but Pidge mutters and walks out who walks up to the dragon looking in awee.

"Soo cool!", She says and is gently dragged away by Shiro, Ashiry follows chuckling the whole time. Lance raised his eyebrow at this.

"I didn't think you would be into this whole dragon thing, Pidge.',Lance says sniffing at his bowl of soup that Incuso put in front of him.

"Well you see, on Earth they are extinct so this is an awesome opportunity to learn about them and how advanced they are.", Pidge says dipping what looked like a spoon into her soup.

"You're curious about them?" the pink eyed princess asked. The green paladin sipped her soup then smiled, she liked it.

"Yeah ...could... uh...could you teach me?", Pidge asked, blushing. Ashiry nodded and Lance now wore a smug look with Pidge shooting daggers at him while Keith watched amused. Hunk frowed his eyebrows together and sipped his soup shaking his head at all this. Shiro sighed and rubbed his nose between his finger and thumb.

"Just eat then we can have our tour, okay?", the black paladin asked and a silent peace treaty was made.

#####################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all are liking this story :) .Review, Follow, Fave


	4. Dragon Tour

Pidge rubbed her stomach she had about four servings of the soup it had been just that good. Incuso is a really good cook, she had to give him that, she never felt so full and the food was yummy. Not that she would ever dare to complain about the food they got at the palace. It wasn't that the food was bad, it just didn't look edible she actually never really looked at it while she ate that may of helped.

"Is everyone nice and fed?", Ashiry asks with a small smirk. Five soft groans reached her ears and she giggled softly. "That answers that at least, I'll give my compliments to the cook.", she says leaving for just a minute then coming back. "Ready for your tour?", she asks the paladins.

"YEA!", Pidge says jumping to her feet and zipped right to her side, eyes eager. Lance coughed back a laugh only because Keith saw it coming and elbowed him in the gut.

"Be nice", Shiro muttered at the two, narrowing his eyes.

"Can we meet dragons too?", Hunk asked excitedly with a wide grin.

"Sure if I see them and they get close enough, I'll introduce you guys.", Ashiry says then spins on her heels "Follow me everyone.', she calls as she goes down the hall. The group of Paladins followed close behind, Pidge the closest to the blonde then the others.

"Man, she got it bad.", Lance mutters to Keith.

"You're being ridiculous you know that?! They just meet and have similar interest of course Pidge is excited.", Keith says shoving Lance with a roll of his eyes.

"I am telling you..."

"This is Dawn, she is the wake up call for the whole castle", Ashiry says as a sky colored female dragon walked up and bowed.

"Wow she's pretty!", Pidge says in awe.

"Thank you, young human", Dawn says smiling then leaving.

"Did I just hear that?", Lance says totally forgetting his conversation with Keith as his jaw hangs open.

"Yeep, she talked Lance shouldn't be all that of a surprise.", Hunk says looking at him curiously.

"That was defiantly interesting.", Keith says mildly.

"Well this is a reminder to you all to mind what you say.", Shiro states as another dragon approaches them a little later down the hall.

"Princess, do not forget you have a lesson this afternoon the attack only stalled your lessons.", says a medium female to Ashiry.

"Yes Naomi, I know, thank you for reminding me, teacher.", she says and Naomi bows before walking off.

"A dragon is your teacher?! So cool!", Pidge says her eyes bugged out.

"I guess to you it would be, but I am use to it by now.", Ashiry says giving her a winning smile. Later there would be an argument if Pidge blushed or not, her face was a tad pink. After a brief pause they began walking again . "This is the ball room." Ashiry says waving her hand into the room which her dad sat then continued on, not glancing back. They turned left "This is the library.", she says opening the door, walls upon walls of books stared back at them.

"So many" Lance winced.

"Not afraid of a few books are we?", Keith asks

"What? no, reading gives me headaches." Lance huffs.

"I wonder you wouldn't happen to have, you know, manuals for engines and stuff?', Hunk asked hopefully.

"Actually we do.", she says Hunk smiled, he would have to borrow a few later. Ashiry laughed softly then turned back to another hall and stopped just inside. A male dragon stood there his eyes closed he is long and skinny with no wings. Keith watched his moves.

"No way, he knows martial arts?", Keith asked this time his eyes were wide.

"That's Flare, my self defense teacher he's very good.", she says with a smile at him.

"Princess, do you care for a spar?", Flare asked catching sight of her then her friends "Maybe later I see you have company, good day princess.", he says then sets himself on all four paws then starts going through his routine again. The group quietly left him to do his thing, each one glancing at him as they passed.

"We have a animal keeper for all the royal animals that are not dragons, like the horses.", Ashiry says with a smirk "Why don't I take you to the stables?", she asks.

"Sounds good.", Shiro agreed.

"Horses really? I haven't seen a horse before.", Lance says.

"My grandmother had told me stories of them.", Keith says slowly.

"WOW CAN WE PET THEM?", Hunk asks excitedly and Ashiry nods.

"Horses? I always wanted to see one .", Pidge says with the widest grin possible.

"Alright, then let's go.", Ashiry says pumping a fist in the air and start down the hall. Pidge and the others followed her right out of the palace doors onto the courtyard. "This way!", Ashiry waved from just ahead after sharing a quick glance the paladins follow as she lead them to stables.

"Hey Fox, you taking good care of everyone?", she asks a dragon who was bottle feeding a baby horse.

"yes, I have asked Volt to fix the lights and the heaters for all the babies.", Fox says gently nudging the baby horse as another dragon appears.

"Princess", The other dragon greeted before opening it's mouth and zapping a heater then humphed.

"We'll leave you now.", Ashiry says backing out with the others. "Sorry guys, maybe next time. Would you like to spend the night here?", Ashiry asked they all looked thoughtful.

"We need to ask Allura and see if Coran will join us down here to.", Shiro says walking away.

"Ohh Space Uncle and Space Mom.", Ashiry says as the whole crew tried their best to keep a straight face. Lance was the first to crack, then Hunk, Pidge, and finally Keith he just couldn't hold out much longer. Ashiry joined them because seeing them laugh made her want to laugh too.

#####################################################################

 **Author's Note:** hope you all liked this chapter. Fave Follow Review


	5. Sleep Over

It didn't take very long for Shiro to come back from his call he had a soft smile on his face "Both Allura and Coran thought it would be a good idea to get to know our new neighbors.", he says with a wide grin.

"Does that mean we can stay?" Pidge asked excitedly glancing at Ashiry, who smiles widely.

"Yes, this means we can spend the night."

"WHOOO!" both Pidge and Ashiry did a fist pump. Lance made some hand gestures as if to say 'See, see' a soft groan rose from the group when they realised what he was trying to say this time Pidge didn't hold back she launched herself at Lance. Shiro plucked her off the scrawny boy before she could do any damage.

"Calm down, he was just joking", Shiro says chuckling softly shaking his head.

"Pidge?'' Hunk asked tilting his head. Pidge took a deep breathe then turned to him and looked curious.

"Yeah, Hunk?" she asks adjusting her glasses.

"Why do you keep getting upset when Lance suggests you like like Ashiry?" Hunk asked softly.

"What is up with Lance doing that anyway?" Keith asks glancing at the blue paladin curiously.

"Seriously guys? You haven't noticed?" Lance asked then glancing at everyone.

"Noticed what Lance?" Shiro asked slowly Ashiry gives a confused look also.

"Pidge has only ever been interested in robots I mean we are friends, but she was totally hype about helping Ashiry." Lance says gaining everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to meet the voice I heard when we first ended up here." Pidge defends "We after all thought we were in empty space." she says waving her arms.

"He has a point though Pidge."Hunk says slowly

"That actually sounds like good reasoning." Keith admitted with a thoughtful look.

"I never thought..." Shiro was stopped dead by the glare that was sent his way by the honey blonde teen. "We gotta and meet Allura and Coran" he says quickly making the other paladins snicker softly. Ashiry giggled and followed the team as they made their way to a pod. Allura and Coran steps out.

"This planet is so beautiful!" Allura says taking in a deep breathe. Ashiry smiles and approaches her and nods to her.

"Hello, I am Princess Ashiry" Ashiry says with a small bow to Allura.

"Princess Allura", the altain says returning the bow with a smile.

"So we are staying for the night?" Coran says tilting his head smiling.

"Yes, I would love for you to stay, I wish to get to know you all better." Ashiry says with a soft smile.

"Will you please show us where we will be sleeping?" Allura says with a gentle smile and Ashiry nodded and spun on her heels, waving her hand.

"Follow me everyone" Ashiry says leading them into a commons. "You all can stay here for tonight." She says grinning.

"Now Paladins, make sure you do not stay up all night and are well rested." Allura says.

"Awww come on Space Mom, Space Dad already gave us a lecture today.", Lance whines pointing his thumb to Shiro. Allura turns to Shiro and the room goes dead quiet.

"Space Mom?" Allura asks, Hunk slowly slips out at that question to go find food. Shiro tried to sputter an answer while Coran tried to hide his mirth.

"Hey, I know where some computers are follow me." Ashiry whispers to Pidge. The tension had gotten pretty thick in the room, plus computers. Pidge nodded, following her along with Lance and Keith.

"Why are you following?" Pidge asks them curiously.

"Well I wanted to see what you two are up to." Lance says smirking

"He dragged me against my will." Keith answered sending him a death glare. Pidge laughed a little then continued to follow Ashiry. As they went along they passed a room with a dim light Pidge paused outside the entrance.

"Hey, Pidge. You okay?' Lance says seeing that she stopped.

"Pidge? I don't think you should go in there." Keith cautions as Pidge took a step forward.

"That's the nursery Pidge you can't get in unless an egg is calling you." Ashiry says looking thoughtful.

"Say what?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, the only way we get a dragon by custom is if an egg is calling to us." Ashiry says watching Pidge take another step forward.

"What happens if your not?' Keith asks making a swipe at Pidge, but misses.

"Oh you get a little shock not much..." Ashiry stops her eyes wide as Pidge went through the door. "Follow right behind me." she says to the boys who nod. They follow Pidge to a light green egg that moved more and more as Pidge got near.

"Pidge, don't" keith says as Pidge reaches for the egg.

"No, dude let her, this is perfect." Lance says gleefully

"What are you talking about?' Ashiry says puzzled.

"This gives you the perfect reason to come and visit whenever you want." Lance says.

"... your still on that?" Keith asks.

"Dude don't mess with an OTP" Lance sasses back then grabs Keith when he tries to stop Pidge again "DUDE! What did I just say?" lance says shaking his head.

"Something about OTP what the heck is that?' Keith says glaring at him.

"One true Pairing" Lance says his voice contained 'duh' even if he didn't say.

"Wait wait hold up one minute. If I am to understand this right you think me and Pidge should be a pair?" Ashiry asked trying to figure it out. Lance groaned and held his head looking as if he was going to cry.

"How can you not be a fangirl? You have dragons, dragons Ashiry, dragons." Lance says as if that explained everything.

"... What does that have to do with anything?" Keith asked smacking his head. Lance sighed heavily as if he had a lot on his shoulders.

"There is so much to teach you and so little time." Lance bemoans. Pidge stood with an egg in her arms and glances at everyone puzzled.

"Uh, guys, how come I have an EGG!", she squeaks at them fear on her face. Ashiry shook her head at Keith then turned to Pidge.

"Looks like the computers will have to wait another day. It seems you have your very own dragon to hatch." Ashiry says smiling "I have a lot to teach you.. let's go back so I don't have to explain this more than once." the princess says nodding to the door and they all left.

############################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** No i didn't abandon any of my stories I just have to re watch Voltron a few times to keep every one in character


	6. Long Story

Pidge followed behing the others car ring the egg in her arms as far from her body as she could get it. She gave it a look of horror and pure confusion."So your telling me I went all zombie because something growing in here called me?" She asks Ashiry with a puzzled look as she carried the egg. Ashiry gave her a gentle smile then nodded and swallowed a gigfle.

"Yes that is exactly what happened to you. I'd be careful how you hold that egg dragons are pretty sturdy creatures but eggs not so much. It would be very upsetting if anything happened to that egg." She says in a gentle but reprimanding tone. Pidge then hugged the egg tightly bu not too tightly.

"Uh girls what are we going to tell Space Dad and Space Mom?" Lance says suddenly making the whole group pause.

"Is there any chance we can leave the zombie part out?" Pidge asked in a begging tone.

"We have to infor, him of everything the smallest detail matters."Keith says crossing his arms with a nod. "That's what I was afraid of." Pidge says with a sigh and nodded."Come on let's get this over with." Pidge says and they continued down the hall and meet up with Hunk who blinked half a dozen times.

"That is a big egg...you going to make a really big omelet with it?"Hunk asked drooling just a little. A soft hissing growl came from Ashiry.

"That is a dragon egg we do not eat them!" Ashiry says with a glare Hunk slowly backs away with his hands up.

"My bad sorry" He says and Ashiry sighed and places her hand on his shoulder. Pidge bristles visibly for a nano second then looks away.

"I am sorry Hunk, it's just that dragons mean so much to us." Ashiry says her voice soft again.

"No, no I get it I am sorry. Wait why does Pidge have an egg?"Hunk asks. Pidge sighs loudly.

"Id like to tell this only once so let's get back to the others okay?" Pidge says shifting her weight. Every one nodded and headed back where the adults took notice and Shirk frowned.

"Why do I feel there is a rather odd story to this?" Shiro asked gesturing to Pidge and the egg.

"Ooh a story." Coran says taking a seat.

"Yes please do explain."Allura says. Pidge takes a deep breathe then gives the, a fine crooked grin.

"Well you see..." she begins her tale "we were on our way to the computers like we said. When al of a sudden I went all zombie like and walked into the nursery where all the Dragon eggs are stored. According to Ashiry the baby dragon called me because we have some sort of bond." Pidge says then looks at them nervously.

"Okay well...it is your responsibility now. Will you he'll her?" He asks turning to Ashiry the princess nodded.

"I promised to do my best to help Pidge." Ashiry swears solomnly. Shiro nodded in acceptence,

################################################################

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry I just have not felt the urge to write for a long time I lost my drive. I was about to give up when I learned this was placed in a community. 0.0 lmg I am in tears right now. Joyful tears of course you are all so awesome thank you this is exactly what I needed to kick this drought away. Thank my wonderful cousin who shared the news. Star-The-Writter. Thank you again for your patients I hope that it paid off.


	7. Just Between Us

Podge still felt super emberassed about what happened with Shirk and how Ashiry had promised that. She could feel her face slightly warm as she looked away from the princess who is studying her. "Your face...it's all red...all you all right?" Ashiry asks softly making Pidg stiffen and smile.

"Yea he just went all poppa bear on me back there. I mean I knew he could be like that but...yea" Pidge says then pushes up the glasses that slide down her face a bit. Ashiry looked thoughtful tilting her head making the green paladin a bit nervous.

"I have the strangest feeling that Pidge is a nickname. Can... Can I know your real name?" Ashiry asked then looked down and away. Podge could of sworn for point three seconds that her cheeks had turned a tiny bit pink at that. She wondered what the other girl was thinking.

"Katie" she mummered softly causing the princess to turn to her and look at the green paladin intensly.

"What?" Ashiry asks confused thinking she had misheard.

"Katie Holt. That's my real name. I just prefers Podge it's something my...my dad would call me." Pidge says in a sad voice looking down for a moment. "That name ...please tell no one." She asks Ashiry.

"Well then that and what I tell you about dragons. Those things we will share wih only eachother. We will hold eachother to great confidence that neither will say a word." Ashiry says sounding regal. The green paladin could not help but grin she was going to make a wonderful queen one day.

"All right that sounds great with me these things will be something only we know about." Pidge says agreeing greatfully. Though she was sure most of her team knew bynow who she was she still was a little leery. Lance... Lance was an idiot who knew nothing. But, to her he was another brother like Matt. Pidge grew thoughtful and saw Ashiry watching her. "What?" She asks.

The space princes sat straight up and looked a bit startled and this time it was plain as can be a flush ran across her face. "Sorry I just... it was really fascinating to watch you think." She says turning her head away. There was a small awkward moment where they both could not look the other in the eye.

"So uhm tell me all about hatching my little buddy. Will they be as big as Grey or smaller?"She asks reaching for Th a baby dragon who had been hiding until now and was dilly playing wih the princesses sleeve as close to the egg as looked down and giggles softly rubbing the dragon's head then looked up at Pidge. Brown and pink eyes meet as both grin a how cute the baby dragon is being.

Ashiry then sat up straight and placed a hand on the egg as she stared down the green paladin making her gulp is serious like before in the palace when she meet the king. Ever thing from here on will be a hundred percent serious. Pidge sat up more straight and gained a serious look. Ashiry gave her a gentle smile and rubbed the egg just a little.

"You must take everything I am about to say absolutely serious. I am willing to answer questions but please listen to what I say first. You do not want to hurt this growing one by accident right?" Ashiry says and Pidge shakes her head rappidly. "Good then please my friend closely as I tell you all about it." She says with a bright smile as Pidge leans in to listen eagerly.

###############################################################

 **Authors Notes:** I have decided not to go into a facts about hatching a dragon montage. I don't think you all want to have to go through that plus it will make the next chapter a bi cuter if Pidge already knows and I gives me ore room for fluffy cute moments. Also Space Fa,Lily moment hehehe


End file.
